


Forests and trees

by UltimateQueer



Series: Foster au [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateQueer/pseuds/UltimateQueer
Summary: Tommy's always loved climbing trees, nothings changed
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Foster au [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126730
Comments: 2
Kudos: 239





	Forests and trees

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much inspired by my own love for climbing trees. Me? Projecting on Tommy? Nah

The woods behind the Watson’s house were so large, stretching on for miles, it was starting to get patronizing.

Ever since his time at the Prestons’ house, Tommy hadn’t been able to stay out of the trees. He’d realised how good he was at climbing them when he’d snuck out one night, needing air and not wanting to stay on the ground.

Climbing was almost therapeutic for Tommy even though it's caused most of his injuries. He found the sound of air whistling in his ears calming and looking down at people going about their normal day to day made him insignificant but in a weirdly nice way. Not to mention the fact that climbing had satisfied his impulses to run away whilst not getting him into too much trouble. Even when he did get into trouble, he could at least delay the inevitable by hiding.

So obviously, when Tommy had arrived at Phil’s house, the first thing he’d noticed was the forest that seemed to never end. His social worker, Beth, had just sighed, she knew Tommy too well to assume he wouldn’t try and climb them at least once before he moved to the next house.

Tommy's been living with Phil and his sons for about a week and he was getting attached. He enjoyed watching tv with Techno and Phil was far nicer than almost anyone he’d lived with (Tommy was certain he would switch up at some point but that hadn’t stopped him from wishing). Wilbur and him got on pretty well with their endless yet friendly banter. 

That could change at any moment though and Tommy would never forgive himself if he was kicked out without having spent any time in the forest.

“-ommy? I asked if you wanted something to eat.” Phil’s voice cut through Tommy’s thoughts, reminding him of the conversation he was having. 

“Can I go into the woods?” He blurted out before he realised how rude it would come off, ignoring Phil’s question completely.

Phil paused for a second, clearly not expecting the question. “I don’t see why not. Any reason why?”

“I just like trees.” The lie rolled off Tommy’s tongue easily, most of his foster families didn’t exactly like not being able to reach Tommy at any point besides it wasn’t a complete lie, trees were pretty cool.

\--

Everyone was sitting around the table for lunch when Phil brought it up.

“Tommy wanted to go out back but I need to go run an errand, do one of you two mind going with him so he doesn’t get hurt?” The ‘and make sure he doesn’t run away’ was left unsaid but it was heavily implied.  
“I will,” Wilbur spoke up, “I need to tune my guitar and since someone” Wilbur glared at Techno and he just rolled his eyes, “doesn’t like it when I tune it I was gonna go into the woods anyway.”

It had surprised Tommy how cool they were about it, previously the least that would’ve happened was him being screamed at.

\--

Wilbur and Tommy had made their way around the trees and reached a path of some sort, following it, Tommy scouted out good trees. 

Finally Tommy spotted a small clearing and a bunch of intertwined trees.

“Perfect.” Tommy muttered under his breath turning off the path.

Wilbur seemed to get the hint and sat down against a tree with his guitar in his hands.

Tommy walked over to the trees and started inspecting the best way to climb it, earning a confused glance from Wilbur. He pulled himself up to the first branch after checking if it was stable and began his ascent towards the sky.

Wilbur seemed preoccupied with his guitar which was good for Tommy, he didn’t want to have to deal with his reaction to him being a good 15 or so feet off the ground. He’d been higher but for now Tommy rested in a crevice of the tree. The twisting path he had to take took more energy than he’d expected. 

He stayed there for a while just listening to Wilbur fiddle with his guitar. Eventually, Wilbur glanced up to make sure Tommy was okay, panicking when Tommy wasn’t there. He got up and relaxed slightly when spotted Tommy who gave him an awkward wave.

His face went from relieved to confused to almost proud? That definitely didn’t make sense.

“Tommy?” He called, “How the fuck did you get up there?”

“Dunno, big man, I think I teleported.” Tommy joked, pulling a face.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Well do you mind teleporting back? I’m tired.” 

Tommy shot him a thumbs up, making his way down. Wilbur looked concerned as Tommy climbed down but didn’t try to talk to him which Tommy appreciated, thinking of jokes was much harder as Tommy tried not to die. Tommy had only fallen once and that was the branch's fault, he wasn’t about to start now. 

When he was close enough, Tommy jumped to the ground, landing weirdly on his ankle and flinching. He tried standing and walking but ended up limping. Wilbur put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder gently and when Tommy didn’t protest, pulled his arm over his neck so Tommy was leaning on him. Tommy, for once, appreciated spending time with Wilbur, walking back to the house in silence.

Yeah, Tommy could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I've forgotten how to spell so plaese just tell me what you think


End file.
